Billie Jean
sings "Billie Jean" while moonwalking in the Palace Saloon in 1885.]] "Billie Jean" was a song by Michael Jackson, released in 1982 on his album Thriller. History In 1885, Marty McFly began to hum the tune and dance as he was being shot at by Buford Tannen. Marty moonwalked around the Palace Saloon, whispering the opening line of the chorus — "Billie Jean is not my lover" — as he did so, while Buford looked on stunned. Marty then jumped on a loose plank which rested underneath a spitoon, sending it through the air before it landed on Buford, spilling its contents down his front. Buford then tried to kill Marty, but his gun was out of bullets. When Marty attempted to run, Buford and his gang chased down Second Street. When the gang caught him with a rope, they dragged him through the Courthouse Square and to the Courthouse where he was nearly hanged. Lyrics Verse 1: She was more like beauty queen from a movie scene I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one Who will dance on the floor in the round She said I am the one who will dance on the floor in the round Verse 2: She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one Who will dance on the floor in the round BRIDGE: People always told me be careful what you do Don't go around breaking young girls' hearts And mother always told me be careful who you love Be careful what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth CHORUS: Billie Jean is not my lover She's just a girl who claims that I am the one But the kid is not my son She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son Verse 3: For forty days and forty nights The law was on her side But who can stand when she's in demand Her schemes and plans 'Cause we danced on the floor in the round So take my strong advice, just remember to always think twice (Do think twice) Verse 4: She told my baby we'd danced 'till three Then she looked at me Then showed a photo of a baby cryin' His eyes were like mine Come on dance on the floor in the round, baby BRIDGE: People always told me be careful what you do Don't go around breaking young girls' hearts She came and stood right by me The smell of sweet perfume This happened much too soon She called me to her room CHORUS: Billie Jean is not my lover She's just a girl who claims that I am the one But the kid is not my son Billie Jean is not my lover She's just a girl who claims that I am the one But the kid is not my son She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son Billie Jean is not my lover She's just a girl who claims that I am the one But the kid is not my son She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son She says I am the one, she says he is my son She says I am the one OUTRO: Billie Jean is not my lover Billie Jean is not my lover Billie Jean is not my lover Billie Jean is not my lover Billie Jean is not my lover Behind the scenes *In 1984, Michael Jackson re-recorded a slight variation of the song (with product-specific lyrics) for a Pepsi commercial, which Jackson himself appeared in. Appearances *''Back to the Future Part III'' External links *Billie Jean lyrics at LyricsFreak Category:Music Category:1985